{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs21 The Colon Cancer Family Registry (C-CFR) is a multicenter infrastructure, initiated by NIH in 1997, with a\par goal of accelerating multidisciplinary discoveries on colorectal cancer causes, prevention, and outcomes.\par Registry data and biospecimens are accessible to qualified researchers around the world. The Registry,\par which is now reaching maturity, is successfully meeting its mandate, as 150 collaborative projects are\par already underway or completed and applications for use of the Registry are increasing rapidly. Within the\par last ten years, the six C-CFR centers have consented and enrolled over 11,000 mostly population-based\par families that span the continuum from average risk through very high risk. Families are enrolled using\par standardized protocols for collection of family history, epidemiologic risk factors, blood collection, tumor\par tissue collection, and baseline phenotyping of tumors for DMA mismatch repair proficiency. Data is\par transmitted to a central informatics center and data from completed research studies are also transmitted, so\par data on each family is increasingly annotated over time.\par The Mayo C-CFR was selected as one of the original six C-CFR centers. Each center was selected for\par its potential complementary with the other centers to create a final entity that would optimally serve diverse\par types colorectal cancer research. The hallmark of the Mayo C-CFR is particular expertise in genetics and\par biospecimens, including both clinical and laboratory aspects. Mayo C-CFR has a notably well balanced and\par robust portfolio for recruitment and research contributions as well.\par In this renewal application, Aims were strategically prioritized and harmonized with all C-CFR sites to\par move colorectal cancer research forward as efficiently as possible. The Mayo Specific Aims include: 1)\par expand recruitment into families with known single-gene disorders; 2) enroll 80 new very high risk families; 3)\par follow-up 2,854 participants for vital status and new family history of cancers; 4) ascertain and abstract\par medical records of cancer stage, treatments and outcomes; 5) maintain high quality local Biospecimen\par repository and integrate with proposed Central Repository; 6) support molecular characterization core by\par continuing tumor phenotyping, performing germline mutation analysis on MLH1, MSH2, and MSH6 for the\par entire C-CFR, and dispatching products to other CFR sites for characterization of somatic MLH1 methylation\par and BRAF analysis, germline PMS2 and MYH mutations; 7) maintain local bioinformatics and data\par transmissions; 8) maintain necessary administrative core to sustain the C-CFR.\fs20\par \par }